The present invention relates to methods for the manufacture of sealed sterile packages, and more particularly to automated procedures for making sealed sterile packages for surgical sutures, and readying such packages for boxing and shipment to users.
Automated manufacturing procedures for packaging sterile surgical suture products require sophisticated equipment that executes a series of operations on packaging material as it moves from station to station down line through the equipment. The efficient operation of the equipment requires precise timing and control of components of the equipment at critical stations along the manufacturing line. The present invention describes improvements in the methods and systems for manufacturing sealed sterile packages for surgical sutures.